


Lumpy Gets His Nose Tickled

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Comedy, Comics, Digital Media, Feathers & Featherplay, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, Sneezing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Lumpy Gets His Nose Tickled

Lumpy always sneezes when a feather tickles his nose. Better be careful, his nose is INSANELY sensitive... 


End file.
